


Half of Me

by jaegerackereri



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bottom Eren Yeager, Cute Eren Yeager, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Hybrids, Kenny Ackerman Being an Asshole, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Minor Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Multi, Omega Armin Arlert, Omega Eren Yeager, One-Sided Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Other, Pack Dynamics, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Violence, Wolf Pack, but levi aint having none of that, mikasa wants erens booty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerackereri/pseuds/jaegerackereri
Summary: Two packs known as enemies come together in peace with the help of two wolves.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Half of Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in the Ereri fandom for ages and I was too scared to post any stories on my AO3 because the ship isn't exactly liked in the AOT fanbase but here I go!

Darkness.

That was all he knew.

Since Levi was a pup, he was kept away from the sun and with the years of populace in his Uncles pack, the more the sun dissipated.

He remembered what it looked like but not what it felt like on his skin or fur.

He'd grown since that time, became strong, was trained hard to be who he was today. But, with a cost, everyday he was trained he could feel his emotions slowly hardening. He hated how cruel he'd become over the many years of his uncles harsh training.

People rumored him to be the strongest in the pack besides Pack Alpha Kenny, who was beyond proud with what he'd created.

A monster, that's how he viewed himself.

Where others saw power, he saw impotence.

“Levi.” Came the call.

Kenny had decided to allow him to go out of the border for a while today to hunt which was exciting. He hadn't been out in over a year and he felt like he needed to stretch his limbs.

“Yes, Alpha?” Levi replied out of respect, bowing his head.

“Levi, I want you to be back before sundown. Am I clear.” It wasn't a question, more like statement but Levi nodded none-the-less.

He turned tail and practically sped walked to his home.

Their pack was big, one of the biggest in the eastern hemisphere and people around them knew them as the River Pack. Not a very scary name despite the circumstances though they were situated near one of the biggest rivers in the area. On the boundary of their territory.

That sliver of territory which contained the river belonged to no one and it was the only separation from Kenny's pack to the Forest Pack, the other largest pack.

Kenny and the Forest Packs Alpha didn't get on in the slightest. Heck, Kenny had threatened to kill Erwin right on the spot one day when he took Levi out for training when he was younger and ran into the blonde haired man in his wolf form.

He still remembered the pity in that damn wolf's eyes when he saw just how young of a pup Levi was and what he was being taught to do.

He shook his head, not wanting to remember especially on a good a day as this one!

If he messed up like last time he would surely be punished again.

The run towards the territorial boundary was quick as if his legs were carrying him closer and closer to freedom.

He scented the air before checking his surroundings. Seeing nothing but burnt or cut down trees, the sound of the running river nearby in his ears he began to strip from his clothes.

Flinging them under a nearby bush so he could grab them again later he crouched before transforming. Two black paws stepped out of the shadows and he looked from side to side again, checking the grounds before leaping his hind legs into action and sprinting off towards the river.

His nose never stopped its work, sniffing with each step he took and occasionally stopping to sniff at a tree.

He smelt something in the air but it was so weak he couldn't tell what it was so he brushed up against a nearby tree to make sure whatever it was knew he was there.

The surroundings changed all of a sudden, leaves began appearing on the trees arms and they were green! A beautiful deep green that Levi found himself almost stumbling to stop and stare at.

He wished his home were just like this. But he had to still be cautious, for with the arrival of green leaves meant the Forest Pack weren't far behind.

He'd heard there were many-a strong warrior in that Pack but he didn't want to find out anytime soon just how strong.

The sound of flowing water started getting louder and Levi knew the bank was just beyond the greenery he was hiding behind to conceal his location to any prey that happened to take a drink at the waves.

He kept on the tips of his paws, ready to pounce before a small squirrel climbed down a nearby tree. It began its decent towards the grass before speeding to the river to lap at it unbeknownst to the watchful eyes on it.

Levi drew back his lips, readying his teeth to sink into that squishy body and he felt his muscles coil, tail straight.

A second passed before the animals lifted its head and that's when Levi chose to pounce.

He opened his jaws wide, eyes never leaving the shocked rodent.

He straightened his legs to land before lunging forward and grabbing at the furry creature but the floor never reached his paws.

A whine left his throat when he felt another soft texture under foot.

That didn't feel like grass.

He collapsed onto the soft surface, letting out a huff of air.

The thing below him let out their own mixture of noises at having Levi's weight falling into it.

Fight or flight instincts ran into Levi's blood stream and he got up with speed.

The thing under him met his speed without hesitation to which he was impressed by and he looked up into the eyes of another wolf.

The squirrel had long gone by the time Levi started throwing out a threatening string of noises, the brown wolf in front doing the same.

Mouths foaming in anger.

But none of them moved.

He dared take a sniff and he remembered this scent. The same scent that was rubbed against the tree back where he'd come from, and it was coming from this young wolf.

It was obvious where they came from, if it wasn't Levi's Pack then they belonged to the Forest Pack.

Which meant the rest of the hunting group was probably not far behind this young one, possibly even watching from the bushes ready to pounce when a fight broke out.

So Levi did something he never thought he'd do.

He bore his neck.

Kenny would surely kill him if he knew he'd submitted to a Forest Pack wolf but he didn't have to know...

A look of shock etched across the green eyed wolves face and then they also bore their neck.

A mutual surrender.

Levi looked to his side, seeing his meal gone he huffed and looked to the trees where he saw the small beast staring at him. He could practically see it in its eyes that it was smiling proudly at giving him the slip even though he couldn't help crushing the other wolf.

He bore his teeth at it and it scampered away.

The other wolf, a male, he noted was still keeping an eye on him- which was to be understood- if he knew where they were from then the brown one would know where he came from.

It impressed Levi that the brat didn't attack him straight away with the rumor's they must've taught their pups about his pack- probably all true- but still.

He sniffed the air again debating what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a Wattpad account under the same name with more stories so please follow that too. If you want.


End file.
